The Crossover: A Tale of Sandstone Hearts
by Hitasu Michima
Summary: It starts off slow, no doubt with lots of writing errors along the way, but as you read farther in the story it gets better..Trust me. Chap. 26 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

(urgh)...Gaara moaned as woke from what seemed to be a long nap.

_**Little did he realize that in reality, that he had just recently been killed at the hands of Deidara, one of the ruthless members of the Akatsuki, but thanks to a twist of fate he was spared..**_

"Where am I?" Gaara wondered as he brushed the dirt from hair. From what he could tell, he was in the middle of a unknown desert, sometime around noon. "Humph. I should be in the Sand Village, Why am I here?" Gaara thought to himself...

_**Because you see, his body had perished in the Mortal World, and his spirit was headed to the Spirit World, but a old mage named Chiyo-Ba Sama used a unique life-transfer technique that brought him back to life, but there was a problem...**_

"I have got to find my village!" said Gaara as he walked crossing his arms, Gaara summoned a large wave of sand to ride atop of, and used it to barrel along through the arid desert. "(ugh)..Let me think..the last thing I remember was the fight I had with that guy named Deidara above the sand village..Did I lose? No, I couldn't have..but if I did, where is he now?" Gaara thought to himself...

_**Before his spirit had completely returned to the his own world, the mage had died. So when his spirit returned, it had returned to the wrong time, and his physical body followed his spirit through time. Unbenounced to Gaara, he had been sent mistakenly to the land of the Avatars. This is his story...**_

_He rode the wave for what seemed to be hours, until he came upon a city surrounded by a large rock wall, known to the locals as Ba-Sing-Se, the fortress city. As he neared the Great Wall, he bent the wave of sand he rode into a large pillar to scale it. Once over, he bent the pillar back into a wave and safely glided himself to the ground. Needless to say, the locals were surprised to see this sight of Earth mastery at such a young age, and mistakenly took him for an invader..._

At that very moment, a cry echoed throughout the streets "AAAHHH!! Someone has broken through the Great Wall! Someone do something!" as the townspeople fled in fear

"Idiots! All I wanted to know was where I was." yelled Gaara "They didn't even give me time explain myself..hmph, it's starting to feel like home already.." Gaara thought to himself

_Suddenly, Gaara heard a sound coming from the ground..it sounded like something was burrowing..and it was getting closer. Instinctively, Gaara tried to evade the sound but it vain. It was apparent now to him that whoever or whatever was burrowing was following him intentionally.._

"Who are you? Show yourself" he demanded as he stood in his fighting stance preping himself for a surprise attack

_The sounds grew louder as it drew closer and closer. Over time the burrowing seemed to circle the boy until finally the sounds stopped completely. An awkward silence filled the air with the boy knowing full well he was gonna have to fight..Just then what looked to be 10 soldiers and a man with a large pony-tail came up out of the ground and surrounded Gaara._

The man with pony-tail proceeded to step forward, confronted Gaara and said "My name is Long Fang, leader of the Dia-Li. If you have any weapons, please drop them and come with us quietly, otherwise we will be forced to attack."

Gaara looked at the agents over and asked "And how do I know that you are not going to attack me as soon as I put my weapons down anyway?" Gaara answered smugly.

Long Fang smirked and said "Heh-Heh-Heh..You don't!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Just then, the agents quickly, got into attack-formation and attacked with 15 mid-sized boulders. Gaara shielded himself with the sand stored in the gourd on his back, and attacked with his own flurry of attacks. _

"Who are these guys? Why are they attacking me? And who's this Fire Nation they are speaking of?" Gaara wondered.

_The Dia-li then started to attack with stone pillars, and large boulders. As he dodged the pillars, Gaara then formed a sand staff and defended against their remaining assault. _

"Shoot!" he said under his breath, realizing The Dia-li caught him off-guard long enough to trap his hands in earth pillars.

As they began to surround him and go for the kill, the leader of the group spoke up and said "You shouldn't have crossed us, If you hadn't you would be able to live..Oh well, now you die!" he cackeled as he and his men bent boulders out from ground and launched at Gaara

_Gaara knew he was trapped now, there was nothing he do. His arms were stuck, so he wouldn't be able to stop the boulders from crushing him even if he wanted to. As he got ready to accept his fate, a large wall of rock shot up from below the ground, and the attack was blocked causing a cloud of dust to disrupt their sight. _

"Who did that?" Long Fang asked his subordinates

"We don't know sir, but they can't be to far away.." said a soldier

"Find the person responsible, right this second!" yelled Long Fang

_The Dia-Li circled the perimeter expecting the Avatar and his followers, but to their delight they only found the little earthbender named Toph. _

"Oh, it's just you..why did you try to save this man? Is he a follower of the Avatar too?" asked Long Fang as stood in his fighting stance as the lone earth-bender took cover from behind a stone wall she had put up

"Hey Long Fang, didn't I teach you last time that if you mess with these innocent people, you are messing with me?" said Toph still shielded by her cover "And to answer your question about that guy, I don't even know him, but one thing that even I can see...is that if he is enemy to you, he can't be all bad."

_Toph came out from behind her cover, and began her attack. She started with a two-handed barrage of pillars and boulders. He dodged the pillars and the boulders were blocked and quickly countered with his sword. After which Long Fang charged at Toph and changed the battle from mid-range (which she was best at), to close-range. _

He smirked, "What are you going to do now? Your tricks are only useful to you when you are farther away. I got you now, right where I want you!" said Long Fang

"That's funny..I was going to say the same for you." said Toph.

_Just as Long Fang stepped forward, he tripped and got his foot caught in Gaara's sand. _

"Let me finish this..." said Gaara angrily as he stood behind Long Fang

"Wait a minute..shouldn't you take care of the rest of the Dia-Li?" questioned Toph

"Look behind you.." said Gaara.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_As Toph turned around she used her foot to stomp the ground and to her surprise found nothing but lifeless corpses strung out on the ground. As she turned she put her hand on her head and said nervously_

"Heh..Knock yourself out."

_Suddenly sand began to slither from out of Gaara's gourd and quickly Long Fang's body and spread to his arms. _

"No please don't! I-I promise I won't mess you or the Avatar ever again just please spare me!!" said Long Fang.

"Fine, but to make sure you don't...let me give you a going-away present!" said Gaara coldly

_The sand then made a miniature sand coffin on both his arms, and with one last crunch... _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Long Fang..the match was over.

"I did as you asked and spared your life, but you will Never fight again, and if you do next time if we ever meet...I will end you." threatened Gaara as he walked to Toph

"Well that was fun but you know, you should really watch where you are going, because there are idiots everywhere!" said Toph as soon as Gaara was inches from her face

"Who are you?" said Gaara

"Well to everyone, I am known as the Blind Bandit, but to my friends the name's Toph, the greatest earthbender alive! And you might be?" said Toph

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, I am the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village." said Gaara

"You're a Kaze-whadae?" asked Toph

"Kaze-Kage!!" yelled Gaara

"Yeeeaaahhhh...you are not from around here are ya, Mr. Happy-Pants?" Toph answered as she smirked

"Nope, one minute I'm fighting to save my village, and the next I'm in the middle of the desert!" said Gaara

"Hey that's terrible...but isn't that the scenario the same either way? I mean your village is hidden in a desert after all." Toph asked while trying to hold in her laughter

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny. Hey..you know what else is funny? An entire village going in smoke because I wasn't there!" Gaara said seriously

"Jeez can't you take a joke? I have been watching you since you came to Ba-Sing-Se and I haven't seen you once crack a smile. Though in my defense, I'm blind so I couldn't have seen it even if you did anyway." smiled Toph

"Really? So I guess you have been spying on me, right?" Gaara said seriously

"No, I was actually out looking for twinkle-toes." said Toph

"A..Twinkle-Toe?" said Gaara with a puzzled look on his face

"Yeah, you know Aang? The Avatar? He rides around in the air on a big, fat, hairy bison called Appa?" said Toph

"What's an Avatar?" said Gaara

"You really aren't from here are you?" said Toph

"That's what I keep telling you!" Gaara said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Well then follow me." said Toph confidently as she walked past Gaara

"Me follow you? And why should I do that?" said Gaara with an attitude

"Well maybe it's because the Avatar might be the only person who can help you get back home." said Toph in a sarcastic tone, as she turned back to the unbelieving bender

"sigh...Alright, if it means that he will be able to bring me back to my village then I'll do it." said Gaara quietly

"Great! Wait right here and stand back." said the little earthbender

_Toph got in her fighting stance and bent a large boulder out from out of the ground and stood atop of it. Gaara stood in awe of this girl power, he never really fully realized how strong this little blind girl was.. _

"Hop on! Wait what's wrong? Oh, are you worried about being on this boulder? Don't worry I'll go slow if you are scared." said Toph sarcasticly

"No that's not it..but I will gladly accept the lift. Remind me to repay your kindness next time." said Gaara

"No problem at all, Mr. Happy-Pants." blushed Toph as they sped off in search of the Avatar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_It was dusk, the sun had dyed the sky with beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow and violet. Gaara looked toward the sky, he loved sunsets. They made feel...human, unlike the way most of the people of his village made him feel, even now.._

"Hey uh.." Gaara stammered

"Toph, the name's Toph." the little blind girl said

"Right, Toph...so is this kid you speak of strong?" asked Gaara

"Of course he is! Otherwise why do think I said that he's probably the only one who can help you?" Toph said forcefully

"You make a good point, I guess...It's just..well putting all my hope on the line for one person doesn't seem very smart.."

"Heh..You'd be surprised.." said Toph under her breath as rode through the countryside

_The two had been searched for hours across and to their dismay they have had no luck, but although he was worried about his friends and family in the village...he had secretely lost interest in finding this "Avatar" that Toph spoke of._

"Hey Mr. Happy-Pants, what you thinking about so hard?" said Toph in her usual tone

"Oh nothing at all." said Gaara in a gruff tone

"Really now?" questioned Toph

"Yeah." said Gaara

"You know you are a liar right?" said Toph as she smiled

"Ok, how are you doing that?" asked Gaara

"Doing what?" said Toph

"You know things like, figuring out that I was lying...a-and how did you get so strong for that matter?"

"Heh..If we told each other everything it would ruin the mystery.." giggled Toph

"Ugh..Why do you insist to irk me?" sighed Gaara

"Well how else am I going to get you to talk?" said Toph

"You are impossible." muttered Gaara under his breath as he smiled

"Hmph! Anyway we've been at this while now..why don't we take a break, maybe even get some food?" said Toph

"(sigh) that sounds good right about now. Heh..Now that think about I haven't eaten at all today.." said Gaara as he stared at his stomach

"Then it's settled. Let's go get some grub!" said Toph

_As they searched through the town for Aang, the two found a nearby cafe decided to grab a quick bite. As they sat at the table, neither one talked as they waited for their food. Though they never said a word, they could tell what they were each thinking about. _

As their food was delivered Gaara asked "So..you never did tell me why you left the Avatar in the first place." as he ate his ramen.

"Well it's a long story, but the short version of it is..I was tricked." Toph said bluntly as she took a vicious bite out of her rice ball

"Humph..I take it that it's a touchy subject right?" Gaara said as Toph nodded

"Oh you don't know the half of it.." as she thought back to that day..


	5. Chapter 5 part I

_**I have decided to cut this chapter in half, cause otherwise it would have been super long. Oh and also this chapter will be seen through Toph's Eyes, so I without further ado, I give you Chapter 5 part 1..**_

_**Chapter 5 (part I)**_

_The day started as the gang and I prepared to leave the Earth King's Palace. Sokka was packing our supplies, Aang was feeding Appa, Katara was grooming, and I was waking up..._

"Hey Katara, can you go wake up Toph we're on kinda of tight schedule." Sokka asked as he put the sleeping bags on top of Appa.

"You mean she hasn't even woken up yet?" Katara said with a hint of irritation

"Oops, maybe I should go...and ask Aang" said Sokka nervously

"Oh no she's mine!" said Katara evilly as she walked to Toph's Earth Tent

"Oh yeah I screwed up big-time.." Sokka mumbled as Katara stomped to Toph's Earth Tent

"Hey Toph, Wake Up! This is the third time this week! We have to leave soon!" yelled Katara through Toph's Earth Tent

"Uuugghh..5 more minutes, Sugar Queen." Toph said sleepily

"(sigh) Aang get over here now and Earth bend this door down for me!" snapped Katara

"Why am I always the one that has to get dragged in the middle?" sighed Aang to Sokka

"Because you're the Avatar, and because you are the only other earthbender in our group." Sokka said as Aang jumped in the air and landed in front of Toph's tent

Just as Aang bent the door down, Katara suddenly bent all her water out of her gourds and walked over to where Toph was sleeping..

"Um..Katara what do you think you're doing?" Aang asked nervously

She didn't answer him as she stared angrily at Toph, till finally she mumbled some words under her breath that sounded like... "Remember you brought this on yourself.."

"Uh oh, I'm getting out of here!" said Aang as he turned to run

SPLASH!!!

_Time seemed to stop as the water hit me, what seemed to be minutes was in reality seconds. Everything seemed to run in slow motion even Aang seemed to run as slow as a snail. Finally I felt time resume, and the shockwave that water through my body caused.._

"Sokka hit the deck!" yelled Aang

"KATARA-A-A-A-A-A-A!!!!!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs

"You want me dirt princess? Come get me!" snarled Katara

"Oh you got it Sugar Queen" Toph as she popped her knuckles against her other hand

_At that moment, a servant carrying a letter was running frantically through the outer-courts of the Palace looking for us_

"Sokka, there you are..." the servant weezed hunched over

"We have just..received word that a Southern...Water-Tribe.. commander has just arrived in Ba-Sing-Se."

"Wait. Did you say 'Southern Water Tribe'?" asked Sokka in disbelief

"Yes, I did." said the servant still hunched over weezing

"Yes!" said Sokka as he turned to Katara. "Katara, do you know what this means?" said Sokka

"I know that some of dad's troops are still alive, but don't give your hopes up just yet it might not even be him!" said Katara with a hint of skepticism in her voice

As Katara and Sokka argued, the servant cleared his throat, and continued "That's was not the only news I got for you all." said the servant

"Lady Toph, we just received a letter from your parents, they want you back, but they go on to say in the letter that if you are still not ready to come back at least meet them on the road that leads to the Great Wall."

"Hooray. Now maybe we can be a family again." Toph said sarastically "Yeah right, and maybe I was just faking my blindness." Toph added coldly

"And the Avatar, when we heard this we thought it might please you...we have found one other airbender! He wants to teach you how to control the Avatar State. He lives in the Western Air Temple, each destination is a day's journey if you hurry. So as you four think it over, I will take my leave." said the servant


	6. Chapter 5 part II

_**Chapter 5 (part II)**_

_We all talked it over and decided that we should split up for a while, each of us going in his or her own separate way. They went hoping that their meetings would bring them closer to their own happiness, but as for me..(sigh) something about that letter and that servant did not feel right to me, so I decided to go find out what was what. Within hours, we had all said our goodbyes to each other and were headed to our own destinations.._

"(sigh) It sure is quiet without Sokka's consisent talk of schedules, I wonder he is doing..(urgh) Look at me, it's been only an hour and I miss them already, how pathetic can you get?" Toph said as she rode faster down the road on a boulder she had bent out of the ground...

_Towards the middle of my journey: day had turned to night, the surrounding area was quiet with a sound of crickets chirping in the backround. There was no movement in the woods except for myself; a perfect place to use my earth sonar. As I rode faster and faster down the wooded road, trees and branches snapped under the weight of my boulder. It was at that time I heard several different pairs of footsteps following me, but I kept walking so I would not tip off that I knew that they were following. After a while, the footsteps had surrounded me and then a voice called from the dark_

"Hmm, well look what we got here...A little girl that has lost her way.." said the voice

"Who are you and what business do you have with me?" said Toph as she got in her fighting stance

"Well that's an easy question. I, Hiro Mizaki, leader of the Street Lotus Gang, am here to capture you and collect the 1,000 Ryo bounty that was placed on your head by the Fire Nation." said the voice

"Really? 1,000 Ryo you say? You do realize that there is a reason why the bounty is so high..it's because I am the greatest Earthbender of all time!" Toph proclaimed loudly

"We will see about that!! Rin, Shu, Take her out!" yelled Hiro

"Hmph, you can try but I'm sure that I can beat you within the next 3 moves.." Toph confidently

_They attacked me on all sides with boulders, but I quickly dodged them and countered with a flat-headed slab of rock that I bent from the ground. It found its mark, right on the side of the one of the guy's head! No time to celebrate though, there was still nine other thugs to go and that was not counting the boss. They quickly got on the offensive, by attacking with staggering amounts of pillars and boulders. I knew I couldn't dodge them all so I bent myself a rock barrier. As soon their attack had passed, I broke the barrier into separate pieces and fired them off like hail (and it peltted them just as hard)...the attack was so fast that it took of all his henchmen out in one shot. All that was left was their boss, Hiro Mizaki, whose mouth hung agape. _

Toph still in her fighting stance called to Hiro and asked "So do you Still want to fight me?" in a smart-alec tone

Hiro couldn't believe what he just saw...all 10 of his men were killed in an instant. His facial expression had suddenly changed from grief to anger as he talked "So..you ARE good." Hiro said "Very well, I admit defeat this time but I _will_ be back and with greater firepower you can count on that!" said Hiro with a weird smirk on his face as he retreated into the earth.

"This proves it. That whole act with the letter and the servant was a trap set by someone. I have to find out who is responsible otherwise the others will never believe me. (sigh) I have a really bad feeling about this.." Toph said as she hopped back on her boulder and she sped away.

_Hours went by, and morning came. I could feel the sun on my face as it peaking over the hilltop. It was then that I could finally tell that I was close my destination, but at the same time, I sensed trouble.._

"(sigh) Damn it, not again!" yelled Toph as she bent a boulder out the ground and sent it hurling into the trees

"My, My, your sharp! How could you have possibly sensed our presence?" said the voice as it echoed through the trees

"That was a warning shot, so tell me..Who are you? Why have you been following me?" said Toph as she stood in her fighting stance

"You will know in time, but for now I hope you like the look of metal..." said the voice

_As soon the voice stopped talking, a solid steel cage came up from the ground and trapped me inside._

"Hey what's the big idea.." I shouted

"Heh-Heh-Heh..Cause you will be staying in that cage for quite a while! Ha-Ha-Ha..!" laughed the voice

_For what seemed like hours, I struggled to get free but I had no success..I began to give up hope that I would ever see my friends again, but I never gave up on escaping. As I struggled I kept thinking to myself (if metal came from rocks why can't I bend it?) That thought raced through my head and pushed me on until finally the metal gave and I was able to escape. Quickly I left the scene and began my search the Avatar..because I now knew for sure whoever that planned this whole thing, had planned to capture us all.._

_So what do you guys think so far huh? Yeah that's right I'm talkin to you..please review. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, I had the whole story originally written out on Sunday but I forgot to save it, and then my compy ended up dyin on me..sniffle SO..needless to say I had to write over. Anyway, Chapter 7 is here. I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Toph? Toph...Toph!" Gaara yelled loudly

"Huh.." Toph said with a puzzled look on her face

"Shouldn't we get going? It is nightfall after all.." asked Gaara in a grumpy tone

"Yeah I guess you're right...The person that pays for dinner says What?" Toph said in quick manner

"What?" Gaara said with an emotionless look on his face

"Well I guess that settles it..You're paying! Oh and make sure that you hurry I wanna get out of here." giggled Toph as she walked away

"Grrr..Baka-a-a-a-a!!!" yelled Gaara as walked to the cashier

--------Minutes Later----------------------------------

"(sigh) I can't believe that the bill was so much..She better be thankful! Toph? Toph? Hmm..I wonder where did she went?" wondered Gaara

Just then a note pinned to the shop caught Gaara's eye..

"(sigh) I have bad feeling about this.." thought Gaara as he unpinned the note

It read.."We have the girl, whether she lives or dies depends on your actions from here on in. To save her you will have to find andd bring the Avatar to us before the night of the next full moon, or she will die. If you defy us in any way, she will die. We will be waiting in front of the Earth King's Palace.."

"I probably shouldn't have to worry..but I don't even know who this Avatar is, and the next full moon is in a week!" Gaara thought as he crumpled the note in his hand

"Fine, if that's the way they want to play it..We shall see who will be the one to die!" snarled Gaara as he bent a wave a sand to ride on.


	8. Chapter 8 part I

_**Well I decided to write Chapter 8 through Gaara's Eyes (and it was hard to do so please bear with me on this). I wrote this chapter this way on purpose so that it could shed a new light on Gaara. So sit back, relax, and enjoy reading this two-part chapter, and please review afterwards!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_The sun was setting in the east, and I was searching for Toph in an wooded area in the west.. __while I searched I began to feel two things that I had never felt before in my teenage life: The first of which was helplessness. I didn't see anyway of finding or saving Toph, because I felt that everyone that is near and dear, meet some horrible end, or disappear in some way...Am I really a monster? The second feeling I felt quite possibly could have been..Love. I didn't know how or why these feelings were flooding over me now. I couldn't think. All that ran through my mind was Toph's Capture.. _

"(Argh!) She's gone! I can't believe I left her alone! Why do these things keep happening to me..and Why do I feel like this? I've never felt like this before...wait..maybe it was that girl..Yeah maybe she used some sort of jutsu on me, well I won't stand for this! If I ever find the Avatar, I make sure that I kill him and everyone else that got in my path!" thought Gaara angrily as he rode on his sand

_But of course I was lying to myself. I did not have a single ounce of hate for Toph or her friends in my heart. It was quite the opposite actually, though I could never bring myself to say the words out loud. Before long, the sunset that had danced so beautifully across the sky, had turned into a dark, and starless sky..._

"(sigh) It's getting dark sooner than I thought it would maybe I should camp here for the night..after all there's no use going any further when it would only bring trouble.." Gaara thought to himself as he hopped off his sand

_I decided to set up camp and as I prepared, I heard a rustle in the brush around me..._

"Huh? What was that?" thought Gaara as he got into his lax fighting stance

_At first I thought it was a animal, or something of like that but when the rustles persisted I knew it was otherwise.._

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Gaara said forcefully as he bent a trail of sand into the air

_The rustles got faster and faster till finally they stopped completely..an eerie quiet fell as I waited...finally a voice that came from the brush and broke the silence.._

"Oh hey! Sorry if I disturbed you, I took a wrong turn and now I am lost. I'm searching for the Earth King's Palace do you have any idea where to go from here?" said the boy as he came out of the brush

"Who are you?" asked Gaara as he stood still in his lax fighting stance

"Oops I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Aang, I'm the Avatar." said the boy as he brushed the twigs off his shoulders

"Really? You wouldn't happen know a little blind girl by the name of Toph would you?" asked Gaara with a surprised look on his face

"Yeah she's my earth-bending teacher! Why? She was supposed to meet me at the Palace, that's why I'm searching for it. How do you know her?" Aang said

_I was dumbfounded. I was expecting him to be...well..older, or at the very least wiser! After I got over the initial shock, I told him about what had happened to me, and about the kidnapping...it did not go well.._

"What!? She was kidnapped?! How could you let that happen?" Aang yelled as he grabbed Gaara's shirt

"Listen, I know you are emotional now, but if you don't let go of me right now...I will kill you." said Gaara with a serious look on his face

"Oh right. This coming from a person who couldn't even save Toph from being kidnapped.." mocked Aang "Oh how are you going to kill me? With Sand? Oh yeah real scary...I'm not scared of you. I would beat you just like I beat those other sandbenders in the desert." said Aang as he continued

"Oh really..You think you could?" asked Gaara with head cocked to the side

"Yeah! Haven't you been listening?" said Aang in a smart-alec tone

"Alright well then let's find out then! I accept your challenge..." Gaara said angrily as he got back into his stance

part 1 end.

I gotta say even I'm kinda excited to see how this whole thing goes down, and I'm the one writing it! Check back later for part 2


	9. Chapter 8 part II

_**Chapter 8 (part II)**_

_I stood with my arms crossed as I stared at the Avatar, looking for any weaknesses in his defense. As I stared, I felt the air around us seemed tense, everything was quiet until the Avatar broke the silence... _

"Hey aren't you going to get into a _real_ fighting stance, or have you given up already?" said Aang pointing his staff at Gaara

"If you can touch me then maybe I'll think about it.." taunted Gaara

"Oh, Now you're asking for it.." threatened Aang as he formed an air scooter to ride on and charged at Gaara

_As he approached, I stared at him and I noticed a small opening in his defense on the left side of his stance that I could use to exploit later on but before I could plan my attack he made his move.._

"Here I come!" yelled Aang as he jumped off his scooter and went high into the air for an aerial strike

_I blocked his attack with a sand shield I had bent, and after which I quickly countered his attack by pushing him back with my sand. However, as he blown away he managed to do a flip in the air and landed on his feet. Seconds later, he was back on the attack, but this time something was different...both his stance and his style had changed, but in a way it was like I have seen them both before...and then it hit me. He intended to the same technique that Toph had used..Earth-Bending._

"Ha-a-a-a!!!" yelled Aang as he flung a wave of boulders at Gaara

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere a certain water-bender was making her way to her way back from her destination...

"Ohh..I am so tired! I didn't get to sleep a wink last night, my dad didn't even come, and I've been feeling like somebody has been watching me this whole time! Could this day get any worse?

**(BOOM!)...(BOOM!)..(BOOM!)...(BOOM!)**

"Oh great, I just had to open my big, fat mouth! (sigh) Got to stay positive...Who knows, maybe it could be Aang with good news.." said Katara as she journeyed farther through the wooded area

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the battlefield, Things were picking up, ..

_As the next wave of boulders got close, I formed a sand barrier that absorbed the impact that the boulders made, and turned the boulders themselves into sand.. _

"(Argh!) Maybe I should kick up a notch..heh-heh..Try this!" said Aang as he used his air-bending to amp the speed of hurled the wave of boulders at Gaara

_There were too many boulders to block, and they were moving too fast to dodge without help, so I decided to pull a page from Naruto book of tricks...and used the sand clone replacement jutsu...I got out of the way just in time and hid in the shadows as the sand clone took the hit, Aang on the other hand, actually thought he killed me..._

"Wait a second..did I just kill him? Oh, this is bad! How am I ever going to explain this one? What kind Avatar am I anyway?" Aang thought to himself

"Desert Thredding!" said Gaara as he hid in the shadows

_The attack itself connected with authority, sending him flying through five trees. When he finally came back I realized that I must have injured his ribs, because he was holding them with his left arm.._

"Why don't you give up now? There is no point of going on with this match..." said Gaara with an emotionless look on his face

"I got...people that are counting on me...so I cannot...and will not..Lose To You!" Aang yelled as charged Gaara again

"The Fool.." Gaara said under his breath

_I had him on the defensive, but as a precautionary move I secretly made more sand clones to distract him._

"Man! How does he do that?" said Aang out-loud as he continued to fight with what he thought was me, but in reality was a sand-clone

_As he fought my sand clones, I snuck up from behind and used another Desert Thredding but this time he dodged it. As the sand flew to attack the boy, he dipped and dodged in the air through the trails like they were nothing, and after that he countered with his staff, and blew the sand away. By this time he had defeated my clones, and focused his attack on me. He continued to attack with his staff, and this time he had cut my leg.._

"Ahh, he got my leg pretty good..." Gaara thought to himself as he held it while he was on the ground "(Grr..) I'll make sure he pays for that!" Gaara continued to think as he Aang fired a second of gust of wind at him

_I dodged the second gust of wind and attempted to trap his feet with the sand that had blown to the ground, but as I expected, he saw through my trap and somehow changed direction to where I only managed to get his boot..._

"Heh..is that all you have? I thought you were supposed to be strong.." taunted Aang weakly

"This match is far from over.." Gaara said as he started to make hand-signs for his upcoming technique

"Desert Shower!!" Gaara yelled

"Uh-oh.." said Aang as he looked up in the sky

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm..what is this?" said Katara with a puzzled look on her face

"It's snowing, this early in the year? No, it can't be.." she continued "Wait a minute, this is sand! It seems to be coming from where those loud noises were coming from..okay I have to know what's over there, the Earth King Palace will have to wait...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the battlefield, the battle raged on, and for ten straight minutes he held own against me with no signs of stopping, and although I hated to admit it..he was good. _

_**And that 's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Hmm..I wonder what effect Katara will have on this battle..Anyway Please Review!** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_The sand I had bent far above his head came crashing down in an instant, totally engulfing the surrounding area. My victory was almost assured, but of course there was a problem..._

"So are you gonna stop playing around and start taking me seriously?" said Gaara with of anger as he called out to the sea of sand that surrounded him

"Hmph..so you knew?" Aang said he popped out of the sand

"Of Course I did, but don't get me wrong...If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." Gaara said as he crossed his arms

"Well then Mr. Smarty Pants, Why did you do it?" asked Aang

"Take a look around you, and then you tell me..What do you see?" answered Gaara coldly

"I don't know..all I see is sand..Why?...(gasp) Oh no!" said Aang

------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere..a certain water-bender was getting closer and closer to the battlefield...

"What is all this sand doing here?" Katara thought as she followed the trail of sand..."Something is not right, I can feel it...I'd better hurry. (sigh) I hope Aang is ok." she thought as she continued to run

------------------------------------------------------------------

_At that moment, he had realized the truth..It was a trap. He couldn't earth-bend because of the sand covering the earth, and he couldn't move because the sand held him in. And just in a instant the blindly confident look that sat upon Aang's face was soon replaced by absolute terror. A look that I have become accustom to in my day.._

"So it finally sunk in?" asked Gaara _"_Well it's about time! Heh-Heh-Heh..I must say you put up quite a fight, but I am the winner in the end. Now then..what were you saying about you beating me just as easily like the others.." Gaara continued

_I was getting all set to deliver the final blow, but just as I was about to attack, I was attacked by a person hidden in the shadows.. _

"Who is there?" Gaara asked while stared at Aang

"I will say this only once..Leave Aang alone and go now or else." the voice said

"Great..another wimp. Alright girl, tell me your name.." asked Gaara

"My name is..."

"Katara, there you are!" Aang said as he rushed to Katara

"Aang, you're ok!" said Katara gleefully as she lifted and spun Aang in the air

So..are you ready? I'm going to make you pay for what you did Aang!" said Katara as she bent the water out of her gourds

"Are you serious? You do realize that I have been holding back this time right?" said Gaara loudly

"So what? If Aang and I team up, we'll be more than a match for you!" yelled Katara

"ENOUGH!" yelled Aang

_An eerie silence fell over the area and as the sun finally rose, the boy finally broke the silence.._

(sigh) "First things first..I give up." said Aang

"What? Why would you give up? We could have taken him!" yelled Katara

"There's no point of fighting anymore, he has proven to me that he's stronger than I am." said Aang

"What are you saying?" said Katara

"Just what I said.." said Aang with a straight-face

"Well what was the second thing?" asked Katara

"Someone has been following us, and have now they have us surrounded..." whispered Gaara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Well, Well, end of another chapter! Please leave reviews, even if they are flames (some like it hot!), because how else am I supposed to know when I make mistakes! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Wait what did you say?" Katara said still in her fighting stance

"We..are..surrounded." said Aang plainly

"Are you sure?" asked Katara

"Yeah, I noticed them while I was fighting with Aang...from what I can tell they seem to be after you guys." Gaara said

"Heh-Heh..very good. You have far surpassed _my _expectations.." said a voice that seemed to come from the shadows

"Huh? Who said that? Show Yourself!" said Aang

"Now, Now, Now, have you forgotten me already? You're hurting my feelings.." said the voice in a sarcastic tone

"That voice, it sounds so familar...Wait don't tell me it's.." thought Katara

"Azula!" yelled Aang and Katara they stood in their fighting stance back to back

"Hmph..It's about time to you caught on." said Azula as she appeared from behind a tree "Oh and look, I see you got yourselves a new friend! Hmm..he doesn't look very special but then again he is a definite improvement over that skinny idiot that we took in.." Azula continued

"Sokka? You got Sokka? What did you do with him you monster?" yelled Katara

"Temper, Temper. I think you calm down...after all he may be safe now, but with one word from me and he could be the next in line to die.." said Azula coldly

"So what do you want from us?" asked Katara with teary eyes

"It's simple really..in exchange for the boy, we want the Avatar." said Azula with a cold smirk spread accross her face "I'm sure this will be a tough decision so, being the nice person I am, I will give you a minute to think it over. But don't take too long, after all, I still have to feed that idiot.." she continued

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Katara

_It was apparent to me that this "Azula" person could be the one who ordered the kidnapping of Toph. If that was true then it would probably be better to follow what she says than to fight her, but yet something inside told me was telling me to do otherwise.._

"There is only thing for us _to _do..stand and fight!" said Aang

"But Aang..What about Sokka?" asked Katara as tears filled her eyes while she waited for Aang's answer

"Listen, when has Azula ever told the truth? For all we know, Sokka could be on his way here as we speak...the best thing we can do right now is call her bluff, besides.." said Aang as he looked at Katara with a determined look on his face "Sokka is smart when he wants to be, he can handle himself if she is telling the truth." he continued as he turned to Azula, only to find Gaara's back

"So..you are the one who has kidnapped Toph aren't you?" asked Gaara

"They got Toph too?" said Katara in a shocked tone

"Heh-Heh-Heh..I must say you really are smart, but to answer your question..yes I am that person. Question now is: what are you going to do about it?" asked Azula with a sarcastic tone as a small army of earth-benders dropped from the trees, disrupting my line of fire between Azula and I.

"Hmph..I will kill you and the rest of these soldiers where you stand!" said Gaara

_And so the battle began..the earth-benders started off by attacking me with ridges of stone, but I used the sand from the last battle, which still covered the landscape and used it as a shield, and pushed back their attack..._

"Impossible! No one can push back that much! Who are you?" said the captain of the small army as he started to sweat

_I must have smirked because the next thing I know out of the corner of my eye, I saw Azula's smirk seemed to fade just for a split-second.._

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. Remember my face because will be the last image you ever see in this world.." said Gaara as the sand around him started to move

"Huh what's going on here?" "I can't move my feet" "What have you done?" yelled the soldiers

_After I trapped a good number of the soldiers in my sand, I got ready pull off my large scale attack.._

"Something's pulling me down!" "Help us!" "I don't want to die!" "Princess Azula!" cried the soldiers as Katara, Aang, and the rest of the soldiers watched in disbelief

_Their words feel on deaf words, and when the sand envelop their bodies...I struck. _

"Desert Graveyard!!" said Gaara

_The sand crushed all that managed to get caught into it, and it seemed to be hungry for more.._

"Well, Well, Well..That was absolutely ruthless! I must say that I'm starting to like you unlike a goody-two shoes group that I know pretty well.." said Azula with a sadistic smile on her face

"Prepare yourself Azula.." said Gaara "Cause you're next!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"That suits me just fine.." Azula said as she got into her fighting stance

"Hey Azula, don't forget about us!" said Katara as she and Aang surrounded the area

Suddenly, Gaara formed a large sand cluster and with a flick of his finger, it was launched at the two..

"Katara watch out!" yelled Aang as he ran to push her out of harm's way

As the cluster got dangerously close, Aang propelled himeself and knocked her to the ground, but though he managed to get Katara out of the way in time, the two were not safe. The cluster hit the ground with such authority that it caused a major shockwave that blew the two away, dragging their bodies along the ground..

Luckily for them, they weren't severely injured, and as the two got up, they couldn't really remember what had happened..that is until they noticed the huge crater that Gaara's sand had made..

"Oh my G-..Gaara what is your problem? We were trying to help you out!" yelled Aang

"Aang, I will say this only once..Do not interfere! This fight is between Azula and I, anyone who interferes will suffer the same fate as those fallen soldiers...Got it?!" said Gaara to Aang without taking his eyes off his opponent

"So..he wants to go it alone? (grunts) Fine. Come on Katara, let's keep out of his way.." said Aang as he walked away from the battlefield

"Wait, are you serious? After all this is Azula, we're talkin about! Are you sure he can handle this by himself?" said Katara as she followed Aang as she tried to change his mind

"Well we'll find out now won't we?" said Aang as he sat in a indian-style with a slight smirk

"I hope he doesn't get hurt.." Katara thought as she sat next to Aang

"Don't worry if things get too bad we'll jump in to help him!" said Aang

"Alright, but I'm still kinda worried.." admitted Katara

"Don't worry Katara, this problem may look pretty bad but..I'm sure he can do it! After all, this Gaara of the Desert..he just might be the strongest bender that anyone has ever seen.." Aang thought as he watched Gaara

"Well then, now that everything is decided let us begin.."said Azula

The two stared each other down for a long minute until Azula made the first move..

"Yaah!!" she yelled as she fired five white-hot fireballs at Gaara

"Heh..Fire huh? This day just keeps getting better and better.." said Gaara while he bending a wall of sand in front of himself

As Gaara continued to guard his body with the wall, Azula turned up the heat and started to pelt his sand shield with white-hot fireballs...

"Aww, what's the matter? Having trouble attacking me? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Azula

At that moment, Gaara had bent a wave of sand to capture Azula with, but as soon as he attacked she jumped and dodged it, and landed on a tree limb..

"Well, Well, Well, it looks like your not as weak as I imagined you to be, looks like I'm going to have to get serious.." said Azula with a evil smirk on her face

"What could she mean by that?" said Aang

"Well since it's Azula..we gotta expect the worst.." said Katara

Just then the gang heard a rustle in the forested area that surrounded Gaara and Azula..

"What was that?" asked Katara

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it.." said Aang

"I know what you mean, something about this whole thing doesn't feel right. Like this whole situation feels like a.." said Katara as she finally understood

"It's a trap!" said Katara and Aang together

Just as soon as the words left their mouths, Ty lee and Mai suddenly appeared and made a bee-line for Gaara..

"Gaara, Watch Out!!" yelled Aang

------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in a remote holding cell, Sokka wakes to find himself in a strange dark room..

"Ok, where am I?" said Sokka as he looked this unknown place over

"...Dad? Where are you?" called Sokka

Soon after he found a fire nation emblem on the wall, etched in stone. The sight of that alone was enough to send him in a panic...

"...Ok, this isn't funny more! Somebody come and let me out!" yelled Sokka as he violently shook the prison bars

"Somebody...Anybody.." said Sokka as his voice started to break, as started to realize his situation..

Soon after which he began to cry..

"(sniff) (sniff)...AANG! KATARA! HELP ME!!" Sokka cried with a loud yell

-----------------------------------------------

But it was too late, Mai had already got into position for her attack, and with one quick slice..the match seemed too be over...

"Gaara, No!!" screamed Katara

"How could this happen?" said Aang

"Hmph..I thought he was stronger than that..what a let-down." said Azula as Ty Lee began inspecting the body

"Um..Azula? Are people supposed to turn to sand after you defeat them?" asked Ty Lee

"What are you talking about?" said Azula with slight hint of annoyance in her voice

...but this was just the beginning..

"No..but sand clones are.." said Gaara from the shadows

"What the--" said Azula as she turned around

"Who said that?" said Mai as Ty Lee got in her fighting stance and stood back to back with her

"Azula.." said Gaara now standing before Azula unharmed

"There's no way.." said Azula as her eyes widened

"It's time for round 2." said Gaara as his sand circled his body

And with that ends another chapter..

Ooh, this is getting good.. Tune in next time, you do not want to miss this! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

As the initial shock wore off, Azula's face had reverted back to the same cold, slightly sadistic look that her enemies had grown accustom to..

"So, you're still alive?" asked Azula with a smart-alec tone

"Well that's fine with me. Personally, I was hoping that you wouldn't die that easily, after all where's the fun in that?" snickered Azula

"Don't underestimate me I will not go down that easily.." said Gaara "In fact, I believe that I will able to make you have to retreat very soon.." he continued

"We'll see about that. Mai, Ty Lee, get him!" Azula ordered

"With pleasure..Hyaahh!" said Mai with a slight smile spreading across her face

As both Mai and Ty Lee rushed Gaara, he managed to bend to staff out of his sand and prepared to take on the two..

"Ty Lee, let's use the second attack formation" yelled Mai as she pulled out her hidden kunais from her sleave

"I gotcha.." said Ty Lee as he winked at Mai

As the two got closer to Gaara, they began to criss-cross and encircle him to try and catch him off guard until...

"Do it now!" yelled Ty Lee as she jumped and did a flip over Gaara while still in the air

"Yaahh!!" yelled Mai as she launched her attack, sending ten kunais flying in Gaara's direction

Gaara quickly dodged the eight of the ten, but as he tried to dodge the last two he realized that there was two others behind the first two..

"It was a trap!" thought Gaara

The shots hit true and struck the upper-region of Gaara's body, and seconds later the body returned to sand..

"Rats. Another Sand Clone?" thought Mai as she looked for any trace of the real Gaara's whereabouts

"Well he's got to be here somewhere, I mean he couldn't have got that far.." said Ty Lee with a puzzeled look on her face

"You're right. Let's look deeper in the forest.." said Mai

"That's a good idea, I'll be right behind you." said Ty Lee as she followed Mai into the sand-covered forest

"Hurry up and find him! We don't have all day.." said Azula as she watched the two go out of sight "Hmph. Why am I so worried? As hurt as he is he shouldn't be able to do much. I mean it's no doubt that he is doing this probably just to try and buy himself some time...but for what? What is he planning..." thought Azula

"There he is!" yelled Ty Lee as she pointed at a tree

"No you're wrong, he's over here.." said Mai

"Wait, look over there, even more Gaaras! Then all these guys are sand clones.." yelled Ty Lee as he backed up to Mai

"Oh man, this isn't good.." Mai whispered to Ty Lee as she began to sweat

"I told you that guys once before, and now I'll say this one last time.." said a low voice that seemed to come from behind them

"That's Him! Get Him!" yelled Mai

"I wouldn't do that.." said Gaara as his voice echoed across the air

"If you move, I will turn my clones back to sand and fill this entire area with sand for miles, and your bodies will be crushed under its weight.." said Gaara

"What?" Ty Lee gasped

"...So what do you want from us?" asked Mai as she tried to stop her body from trembling

"Nothing really, this is more like a warning.." Gaara said still hidden within his army of sand clones

"Well what do you want?" whimpered Ty Lee

"I want you to retreat now or I will fight serious, and trust me No one..." Gaara said with a dark voice

Though his voice seemed to get even closer to them with every word, the area stayed eerily silent that is..until they heard a branch snap..

"Oh no..He's coming What do we do?" thought Ty Lee

..and then there was those slow-moving, and omnious footsteps..

"I don't know to what do my body won't move!" thought Mai

...and then finally Gaara's voice..

"...NO ONE wants me to fight seriously.." Gaara said as his voice got even closer. By this time, he was so close that they could feel the heat from his breath on the back of their necks, and he spoke they noticed his voice became grizzly and dark, and his breathing became more erratic...it was if as though he had becoming a different person!

"This guy is even scarier than Azula.." thought Mai as she tried to stop her body from trembling

"Alright! We we'll do it! Just let us go alive.." they whimpered

"Then go.." said Gaara as his voice turned back to normal, and his breath seemed to leave their necks

As soon as it was safe, they ran back to Azula...

"Azula-a-a-a!!!" they screamed

"Come on Azula, we're leaving!" yelled Ty Lee and Mai

"What are you talking about? Did you find and defeat that Gaara person?" asked Azula

"Yes and No, that's why we are leaving..We need reinforcments and lots of 'em!" Ty Lee said practically pleading with Azula

"Impossible, he was wounded! How hard is it to take down an injured person?"

"Well then, if it's so easy why don't you do it?" said Mai with her usual attitude

"Fine...I guess there is no point of going any further...this plan was a complete bust. We'll retreat for now.." Azula said to Mai

"(sigh) I must say this is a unbelievable turn of events.." whispered Azula to herself

"...Avatar! We were beaten today but don't think for a second that as along as that freak is with you, that I will not come for you! Freak or no Freak, you will be Fire Nation property one day! Remember that!"

"Then I'll be right here waiting for you!" Aang yelled back as he watched the three disappear out of sight

"Yes, he did it! I can't believe it!" Katara exclaimed with disbelief

"That was amazing wasn't it? Let's go congradulate him!" said Aang as they both ran into the sand-covered forest

"Gaara! Where are you?" yelled Aang

"Gaara! Hey Gaara! Where are you?" yelled Katara "Ahh..Where could he be?" wondered Katara

"Wow, what happened here?" thought Aang as he kept on his search until.. "Oh no..Katara, get over here! I think I found him...and he's not moving!" yelled Aang


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

"So what should we do Katara?" asked Aang as Katara began to inspect Gaara over

"I got to be honest with you..with all the attacks he took in the last three battles..he could be bleeding from the inside." said Katara

"But you can heal him right? I mean you've healed people in this type of situation before and.."said Aang as Katara interrepted

"Aang come here.." said Katara as she led him away from Gaara, little did they know that something bad was about to happen..

"Katara what's going on, he is going to be ok right?" asked Aang

"Aang it's not as simple as you think. His body works completely different from ours so I can't heal him the way I normally would..(sigh) so the best thing we can do is to go into town find some medicines, hopefully they'll take effect on him.." Katara said with a sad voice

"Wait a minute. You're telling me there's nothing we can do? That we should just give up?" asked Aang in a slightly irritated tone

"Listen, I know you are worried, I am too..but I am doing my best and really that's all we can do right now.." said Katara

As they argued, the sand that covered the forest began to move in Gaara's direction...

"No I'm just saying that I can't guarantee that healing with my powers will work.." Katara said in a louder tone

"Well we at least have to try!" yelled Aang

Over time the sand moved faster and faster..

"But it might kill him.." Katara said in a softened voice

The sand had finally reached and engulfed Gaara's body when it began Gaara's transformation...

"That doesn't matter right now, we can't just sit here and.." said Aang as his voice trailed off "Um Katara, what is happening to Gaara?" asked Aang in a slightly worried voice

"What are you.." said Katara as she trailed off and her eyes widened

As she turned the sand had just finished fully enveloped Gaara in a sand barrier..

"What is that?" asked Aang in amazement

"It looks like a Sand barrier, and a pretty tough one at that.." said Katara

_Grrrrrrrrrr..._

"What was that?" asked Aang as he looked around to find where the sound came from

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"There it is again! What is that?" yelled Aang

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from that Sand barrier.." said Katara as her and Aang got into their fighting stanceGrrrrrrrr...

"Wait a minute..Gaara's in there! We got to get him out of there he could be in danger!" as Aang charged the sand barrier

"Aang wait!" Katara yelled as she watched Aang rush the barrier

As Aang got close, he jumped high into the air and formed an air scooter let himself fall with it.

"I hope this works.." thought Aang

_Grrrrrrr..._

The scooter landed on the Sand Barrier with such authority that it was actually trying to drill inside the barrier..

"Urgh..just a little...more.." grunted Aang

As Aang's scooter drilled into the barrier, the barrier began to glow a bright shade of white..

"Aang, get away from there! Something is happening to the barrier!" yelled Katara

"What?" asked Aang

As the barrier glew, the light began to pulse until..

"You did it! The barrier's coming down!" said Katara "(gasp)...something doesn't feel right.."

"Finally! Let's get you somewhere safe Gaara.." said Aang as he hopped off his scooter

"What is feeling I have..I know I felt this before..." thought Katara and then it hit her..

"Something big is coming! Aang watch out!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs

But it was too late..

"I wish this fog would lift already, I can't see a thing.." thought Aang

"Aang, Get Out Of There!"

_Shukaku was revived.._

_Grrrraaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_

"What...was that!?!" said Katara in shock as the fog began to lift

"That's not Gaara!" gasped Aang as the fog completely lifted

"Oh my..." said Katara quietly as she stood in total shock as her body trembled

"Its so huge!" said Aang in utter shock as the monster started his rampage

_"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"_ yelled Shukaku as he began destroying the forest

"It's going into town! Aang, we got to stop it!" yelled Katara still trying to calm herself down

"Yeah you're right, let's go." said Aang nervously as he and Katara went after the monster


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

"All right Katara, here's the plan..You go after his legs and do all you can to push him back, I'll take his upper body and do the same. We can't let him reach the town!" said Aang as he ran after the sand monster

"(gasp) Are you crazy? We won't be able to hold that thing back, let alone push it back! It's impossible!" Katara yelled to Aang as she pulled him back by the knap of his neck

"Well then what do you suggest we do? Cause the longer we argue about this, the more time we lose and the closer that thing gets to that town!" said Aang in a smart-alec tone of voice

Katara's face seemed to darken and as she began to look at the ground while she admitted in a low voice

"...I don't know exactly.."

"Well then what could it hurt to try? He's getting closer to the town and we are quickly running out of time!" said Aang in a slightly louder tone

Katara was shocked, she had never seen Aang act this way about anything before and truth be told..it scared her.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere a certain earth-bender was regaining consciousness.._

"Ugh..Wh-Where am I?" said the sightless earthbender as she held her throbbing head

"Hey Mr. Happy-Pants! Where did you run off to? Mr. Happy-Pants!" yelled Toph

But there was no answer, and at this point she began to get suspicious of her new-found surroundings..

"Just my luck, no one else is here. Could it get any worse?" said Toph

As she walked around the area, she started to notice that she could not "see" at all because the floor was covered with wood.

"Great. No vibrations either. I just had to open my big mouth again! (sigh) I hope there's a way out of here."

So she began to feel her way around, and to her dismay there was no way out..

"...(sigh) what happened to me? I can't remember much of anything" she wondered as sat by the north wall of her new sirroundings...

"Hmm..No earth, no metal, no vibrations, I must be captured." Toph said to herself

"Who said that? Toph? Was that you? Are you here?" said a familiar voice from outside of the prison wall she sat by

"I'd know that nasely voice anywhere...it's Snoozles!" she said as turned around

"My name is Sokka! Got it? Say it with me now..SOK-KA!" he quipped back

"Ok, whatever Snoozles. Anyway what are you doing here, weren't you supposed to be visiting with your dad?" Toph asked

"Ahh..It was a trap. Azula was the one that sent the letter to us all along. I should have figured as much but I didn't stop to think and that cost us; so when I got there..

"Azula's men had you cornered didn't they?" Toph asked

"Yeah. I would have tried to stay and fight but if I tried I don't think it would have turned out any different.." he said

"Yeah, you're probably right. So then what did you do?" she asked

"Well, I tried to run away but.." he said as he trailed off

"But what?" Toph said

"Well it's kind of embarrassing.." Sokka said

"Ooh..now you gotta tell me!" she said

"Well..basically I tripped on a rock and then fell down a hill, which pretty much knocked me out. When I woke up I found myself in this cell." said Sokka

"(snicker)...(snicker)..Aha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!.."

"What's so funny?" Sokka yelled as he stared at the wooden structure that stood in front of his cell

"You!..You are just so pathetic Snoozles!" said Toph as she tried to catch her breath while she wiped a tear from her sightless eyes

"Phew..Man! No one can make me laugh as much as you Snoozles!" she said

"Well thanks for that vote of confidence.." said Sokka in a sarcastic tone of voice

"No problem, Snoozles." Toph giggled

"So Toph..You never did tell me what you are doing here? How did they capture you?" asked Sokka

"It's a long story, but the basics of it was that I was protecting a new friend.." she said

"Why would you protect a person that you don't even know?"

"It's part of the job remember? Besides..what are you trying to get at Snoozles?"

"Me? Well nothing in particular.." Sokka said as he looked away from Toph's wooden prison

"You're lying Snoozles.." she said "..and I don't even need to have my bending to tell me that.." she continued

"(sigh) Fine..I just wanted to know...what do you see him?" asked Sokka sheepishly

"Hmmm..that's a good question..." said Toph "Well I guess it's his strong willpower..it reminds me a lot of myself, and how I used to be before I met you guys...always fighting, never stopping, with no real connection to the outside. Fighting was my life, and being the strongest was my obsession and nothing short of that would satisfy me." the girl said with a sense of conviction

"_That is why I am here because I tried to save him, a person who was just like me from a life of meaninglessness. That is our bond, and that is why I will never give up on him!" she thought_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_"..Because if I could be saved, then so can he.." _

_**Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!**_

"(sigh) So are you with me?" Aang asked in a more somber tone

"You're right...let's do it!" said Katara as the two ran to intercept Shukaku

_Thanks for reading! Check in next time! _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry about not getting this in sooner; my compy screen broke like a day after I uploaded Chapter 15 so...It couldn't be helped. Good News is that it is fixed. ;) Oh and one thing, if you see a line of this - - - then that means I'm gonna switch views to Toph and Sokka, Ok? **__**All right then now that everything's taken care of, let's get started with the long-awaited Chapter 16!**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_The two ran with everything they had, even after knowing deep in their hearts that what they were doing was suicide..._

"Hey Katara.."

"Yeah Aang?"

_..but they didn't care. All they could think of was how they could bring the wanderer named Gaara back..._

"Do you think that he'll be able to change back?" asked Aang as he looked over the destruction that Shukaku had caused

"I don't know Aang, after all I have never seen someone like him before...but if anyone can change him back to normal it's the Avatar." smiled Katara as she sped gradually past Aang

_But just as Katara got in front, Shukaku stretched his arms to try and squash her.._

"Katara, look out!" yelled Aang as he tried to push her out of the way of the oncoming attack

_...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_

* * *

**_..BOOOOMM!...Grrrwaarrrrrr!_**

"Did you hear that?" asked Sokka

"Do you even have to ask Snoozles? Geez, when are people going to learn that I'm blind and not deaf!" quipped Toph

"Well sor-r-r-r-y.."

"Sokka...don't ever do that again." said Toph in a slightly disturbed tone

"Fine..but tell me, what do think it was?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was it was huge...and it getting closer.."

* * *

_The dust from the attack still lingered heavily in the air, the trees demolished, and certain water-bender was regaining conscienceness.._

"..tara...Katara?.. KATARA!" said a familiar voice as it got louder

"Aang?..Is that you?" she asked in a weak voice

"Yeah it's me. Are you ok? Can you stand up?" he said with a warm smile

"Yeah I'm ok..my body is just a little achy, but it's nothing that a little bit of water-bending can't fix. So..what happened?" asked Katara

"Well when we went to attack that thing, he got to us first and well...look around you.." Aang said with an out-stretched hand

_As Aang helped her up, Katara looked about her and much to her surprise all trees within a mile was toppled, and an omnious crater laid at her feet.._

"All this damage in one attack?" Katara said as she looked over the destruction that Shukaku had caused

"Yeah, that thing's attack hit ground with such authority that the shock waves alone nearly crushed us both but thanks to a bit of air-bending we are safe for the moment..." explained Aang

"Aang...Do you think that Gaara still in there?" asked Katara

"Well I think he still might be.." said Aang

"What makes you say that?" she asked

"Don't get me wrong, our situation is not looking good but..." he said

"But what?" said Katara

"Well..when I tried to save you..I.." said the young Avatar as he hesitated

"You what?" asked Katara

"(sigh) I was the one that got you and I caught in that thing's grip. At first, I did not realize that his attack was going to miss, and when I realized it, it was too late. Both you and I were sent flying into that thing's hand, but for some reason before he could do anything to us something happened.." explained Aang

"Tell me.." said Katara

"Well he started to hold his head in pain, and when he couldn't take it anymore that's when he launched his attack.." explained Aang

"(sigh) So there is hope.." she said

* * *

_Back at the prison cell, a Dia-li agent had come to visit a certain earth-bender.._

"Meal time." said the agent as he handed a bowl of food to the girl through a slot

"Food! Finally, I can't wait to eat my...wait a minute there's no meat! Sir, there's no meat in here!" said Sokka as the agent handed him his bowl

"I know..I ate it, still have to be evil you know." said the agent

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs

"Oh cry me a river Snoozles! It's just meat!" yelled Toph through her wooden prison

"Heh-Heh-Heh..that was cold..I'm starting to like you kid." said the agent as he started back to the door

"Hey sir, before you leave can you tell me what that huge boom was earlier?"

"What's it to you? You ain't getting out of there anytime soon, so why do ya need to know?"

"No reason, I guess..It just sounded like it came from somewhere pretty close to here, and also judging from the noise, it seemed to be huge..." said Toph

"Well aren't we the little detective?" said the agent as he walked back to the wooden cell. "Heh-Heh..Let me tell something..If you were smart, you will stop asking questions that don't concern you..otherwise I would feel really awful if something bad were to happen to your friend over there.." threatened the agent as he walked off

* * *

_B__ack at the battlefield, Aang and Katara had just settled on a strategy.._

"Well Aang, are you ready?" asked Katara

"Yeah. Are you? Is your body better?" asked Aang"Yup, let's go!" said Katara  
_  
The two ran as fast they could as they followed the trail of broken trees and sand to where Shukaku was hiding.._

"There he is!" said Aang

"Aang! Hurry up and leap frog off my shoulders, so you can get started on his upper body! I'll follow up when I see an opening." yelled Katara as she looked back at him

"Will do!" said Aang as he followed Katara

_The boy ran a little ways back to get a running start, and as he bounded off of Katara's shoulders, Aang used his air-bending to finally reach Shukaku's head._

"(sigh) Be careful Aang.." thought the young water-bender as she bent all the water she had in her gourds for her attack


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"Nyah! Catch me if you can!" said Aang as he jumped off Shukaku's back shaking his butt in the monster's face

_**"Grraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!"**_ roared Shukaku as it fired it's stretchy arms after the boy

"Uh-oh.." said Aang as he hopped on his Air Scotter and raced off with the sand-monster in pursuit

_As the monster went after the boy, the young water-bender prepared to follow through with her part of the job.._

"Good, everything is going as planned.." she thought "Well, I better get started..." said Katara "Haa!!" she yelled as she bent the water around arms "(sigh) now all I have to is wait for Aa-" she thought

"Hey!" said Aang seemed to pop up from out of nowhere as he interrupted her thought

"Eeep!...Oh it's just you Aang.." she said

"(sigh) You are really going to have stop doing that, you scared me that time!" said Katara with a grimace on her face

"Oh right..sorry. Are you ok?" said Aang with an embarrassed grin on his face

"I'm fine. How'd it go?" asked Katara as she tried to calm herself down

"Well I got him confused so bad that I don't think he even knows where we went." said Aang

"Good. Ok Aang, remember when I go in, don't get involved until I give the signal." she said as took a deep breath

"I got it. Just be careful, ok?" said Aang in a slightly worried tone

"Don't worry, I will." she said as she turned her back to him

"You better..or otherwise I'm gonna have to step in anyway.." Aang thought as Katara left her cover

"Yaaaaaaahhh!" yelled Katara she charged at the mammoth-sized sand-monster as the water that surrounded her arms froze to razor-sharp ice blades

_She attacked every vulnerable part of the monster she saw..ankles, thighs, and even some tendons in rapid successions, while Aang was poised to launch an aerial assault_

"Wow, look at Katara go! She's amazing!" thought Aang as he watched his usually battle-shy friend slugging it out with the huge monster, with no remorse right before his eyes

_Time went on and with it the monster grew weaker thanks to the countless attacks from Katara's ice blades. Until finally with one last slash, the left knee of the already injured Shukaku was lopped off. The unevenness of his limbs made the monster lose its balance, just as Aang dropped in from the sky to deliver a thunderous hit to the skull before Shukaku was knocked off its feet..._

_**"Grrreeeeeehhh..."**_ groaned Shukaku as it fell to the ground

_An eerie silence filled the area, and a plague of questions entered the mind of our heroes.._

"Is that all?" thought Katara

"Is Gaara ok?...Did we just kill him?"

"What is this feeling that I'm getting.."

"Did she really win?" thought Aang

_But the fight would not end there.._

"No, it couldn't have been that easy, (sigh)...there's something wrong here.." thought Aang

"This stinks! I mean, first I was captured by the fire nation, made a fool of, and now I was deprived of meat! Can this day get any worse?" said Sokka

"Snoozles, don't you think we have bigger things to worry about than complaining about things that have already happened? Like what finding out what that strange noise was, or finding out how are we supposed to get out of he.." said Toph as she was interrupted by a large thunder coming from the outside of the jailhouse door

"Not again! Oh man we're gonna die.." said Sokka as he started to panic

"Get ahold of yourself, Snoozles! No one's dying today, because we are going get of here one way or another.." said Toph

"I know, but it's the 'other' part that's got me worried.." said Sokka

_Just then, one of Shukaku's arms began to stretch and snuck up on an unsuspecting Katara.._

"Katara!! Watch Out!!" yelled Aang as he made his way to his endangered friend

"Aang!" yelled Katara just as she got caught

_Just then, one of Shukaku's arms began to stretch and snuck up on an unsuspecting Katara.._

"Katara!! Watch Out!!" yelled Aang as he made his way to his endangered friend

"Aang!" yelled Katara

_In a last ditch-effort, Aang lunged toward Katara trying to get to the enoromous hand that held his friend captive before Shukaku could get his way... But it was for naught, as he came too late. Shukaku had finally caught Katara within it's grip and within seconds her body was totally absorbed into his skin.._

"No..this can't be happening..tell me that didn't justhappen! Katara..(sniffles) No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!"Aang cried in a loud voice as tears flowed down his cheeks

_A few seconds had passed, and Aang's anger started to grow, little did he know that his anger would give rise to a power that was equal to that of Shukaku.._

"You...You Monster!!..You took away my best friend, and for that I will never forgive you.." he whispered "You will pay, Do you hear me? I don't care who or what you are anymore...You.. will..PAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!" Aang yelled with a heavy heart as his anger began rise and take control his latent abilities

_Within moments, the boy's anger grew uncontrollable and sent him into the Avatar State, but something was different with this transformation..The bright, white light that usually shown from the tattoos on his body filled the area, blinding anyone in its path. The happy go-lucky grin that seemed to always appear on his face was replaced with a cold, bone-chilling glare and his attitude had more aggressive as well..It was as if he was a different person._

"Playtime's over, and this time, I will go all-out on you. Prepare yourself..for pain beyond anyone's imagination.." threatened Aang

**"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!**


	18. Chapter 18

First off I want to say Thank you, to all those for reading my story while I was to busy to get this chapter up on here. It meant a lot to me. Second I wanted to say congratulations to Wolvenfire86 for finishing his 100 chapter story. Awesome stuff. Anyway that's all I had to say..now let's get back to the long-awaited Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18  
**_

"Yaaaaahhhhhhh!!" yelled Aang as he sped off at a sonic pace to face Shukaku, leaving a huge dust trail in his wake

**_Grrrrrraaaaaahhh!!" _**roared Shukaku as it launched a flurry of stretchy-arm based attacks at his newly super-charged enemy

_Though the attacks were quick and fierce, Aang had no problem dodging every single one all the while staring at the monster with his cold harsh eyes. Well that is until he suddenly disappeared..._

**_Hrrrr.."_** growled the demonic-looking sand monster as it looked for Aang, unaware that what he was searching for was right beside him

"This is for Katara.." said Aang angrily as he delivered a seizmic punch through the monster's lower leg

_**Rwaaaaarrr.."**_ growled Shukaku as he winced in pain

"Oh no-no-no-no-no-no you're not getting away that easy. There's still more in store for you.." said Aang with a searing passion in his voice

_The crazed boy began to attack with flurries of punches to Shukaku as his blood boiled with anger. As time progressed Shukaku proved it could not withstand the destructive power of Aang's punches and in the end found itself defenseless against him.._

"And this is one's from me!!" yelled Aang as he delivered one last seizmic punch to the lower leg

**_Rwaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!.."_** Shukaku growled even louder as it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

_With that, the match seemed to be over. The monster laid on the ground motionless, but still unsure of his victory the boy walked over to the fallen monster. He walked with a kind of determination that showed on his face; which never left until at last he stood over the non-moving monster; with only the thoughts of his friend and water-bending teacher buzzing through his head, the sight of Shukaku gave life to a final burst anger... _

"Yaaahhhhhh!!"

_...and with it he delivered a devastating right hook to the monster's head, his fist sinking into the sand_

"sigh..Katara I'm sorry I dragged you into this.." said the glowing monk with his fist still in the monster head "I should have jumped in sooner when I first saw you in trouble..I'm sorry.." said Aang as his voice cracked and tears filled his glowing eyes

_But what he had failed realize was that the fight was not over, sand was closing-in around his fist and fast, as Aang continued to mourn until.._

**_Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!_**

"What? No way! That's not possible!" yelled Aang as he tried to get away from the monster, only to be dragged back down by his own fist

"No!" yelled Aang as he realized what kind of position he was in

_**"Hrrrrrrrrrrr..."**_ growled Shukaku as he smiled an evil smile as it watched its prey squirm

_The monster opened it's mouth and as it did a gust of air began to circle its mouth, and as time progressed the air spun faster until it the gust of air looked like a cannonball... _

"This isn't looking good." thought Aang as he struggled to get free

_Til finally it was fired off..._

"Whooaaa!" yelled Aang as the air-ball hit him hard, the force of it making him flail with pain.

_And then the monster fired another.._

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!

_and another.._

Gaaaaaahhh!!

_and another till.._

"Uhhh...Stop it...Make it stop!" the boy yelled, his body racked with pain from the beating he was taking

_But the monster wasn't done torturing the boy, after all the montster enjoyed it too much to stop there.._

"If he's keeps attacking with those air-balls I'll die..the only chance is to try and air-bend with only my left hand. It won't beeasy..but I have to try!" thought Aang as he watched Shukaku, who was setting himself up for a double shot

Erraahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" cried Shukaku as it fired the air-balls at Aang

"Here it comes!" he thought as the attack zoomed to at him

_Just before the attacks hit, he struck.. _

I hope this works.." as Aang tried his luck with the first blast

_The first blast, was deflected but it went off-course just missing the monster's head.._

"Oh No!" yelled Aang

* * *

_Elsewhere the deflected attack was coreening with a nearby jail... _

"Incoming!" a guard from the watchtower as he abadoned his post a second before it destroyed

_But the attack didn't lose any momentum, and was headed for eastern wall of the jail where Sokka and Toph were.._

"Sokka get down!" yelled Toph

"Why?" asked in a semi-calm attitude

"Something's coming!" said Toph just the blast hit

_The blast sent debris flying destroying the nearby cells and knocked out the prisoners.. _

A little later Sokka woke up to find the entire front of his cell destroyed with debris everywhere..."Man, that was close..I will never doubt Toph again.." said Sokka with a sigh of relief "Wait..Toph!" thought Sokka as he ran to Toph's Cell

_To his dismay, Toph's cell was buried with debris, everywhere he looked there was rocks and broken wooden beams scattered everywhere..Sokka's face changed from relief to pure horror..._

"Toph? Toph? Topppppphhh!" yelled Sokka as he fell to his knees mourning over his friend

"Geez Snoozles, would you relax already?" called a voice from the rubble

"Toph? You there? Wait, you're not a ghost are you? Don't haunt me spirit!" asked Sokka as he covered his head

"No, I'm not a ghost, and yes it me..I'm okay." said the blind earth-bender as she blew the rocks back with her earth-bending

"TOPH!" yelled Sokka his face lighting up joy as he ran to her and hugged her

For a second, Toph enjoyed the hug, while she blushed and grinned and from ear to ear, but not thought of to be a softie, she pushed him away and said "Ok, that's enough of the mushie stuff, Snoozles. Let's make a break for it!" with a mischeaveous grin on her face

"Now? But aren't you hurt?" said Sokka as he looked her over for any injures she could have taken

"I told you I'm fine. Come let's hurry, we need to get out here before one of the guards decides to check up on us!" said Toph as she bent a boulder out from the ground

"You're right. Let's go!" said Sokka as he hopped on the boulder and sped off

* * *

_They rode the boulder, the jail faded off into the distance like a bad memory behind him, and once they were in the clear Toph jumped off.._

"From here on we're hoofin' it." said Toph as she walked away from the boulder

"Did I miss something? What's going on in that head of yours?" asked Sokka as he jumped off the boulder and tried to catch up to Toph

"Well nothing really..I thought we could use the element of surprise just in case the guards_ do_ decide to come after us." said Toph

"Ok then..Do you have any idea where we're headed?" asked Sokka in a sarastic tone as he followed behind Toph

"Well for starters, There's something huge close-by, whatever it is probably caused the blast at the jail." said Toph

"Whoa what?!" said Sokka as he stopped dead in his tracks

"You saw what happened there, so you know we have to stop this thing." said Toph as she set her blind eyes on his

"Yeah but.." Sokka said as Toph interrupted him

"No, buts. Besides, there another person out there..and he needs our help.." said Toph in an worried tone


	19. Chapter 19

**__****__**

Chapter 19

"(sighs) I've got one chance at this.." thought Aang he prepared to deflect the second blast

__

As the airball closed in, Aang used his left arm and with the last of his strength, punched the monster's attack...

"Take this! Yaaahhhhh!!" Aang yelled as he punched the airball

__

..thus locking himself in a contest of strength with the sand monster...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!...Argh!!..." Aang yelled as he fought the airball with all he had

**__**

Graaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!

the monster roared as it fought back

"Grrrrrrrrrr..Go...back!!" yelled Aang as he continued to push back as hard as he could

__

In the end, however; the attack was deflected, and the monster was hit square between the yes, blinding it for a short time...

****

Rwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!!"

roared the monster in pain as it tried to shrug off the blow to the face

"Yes...that got'em!" said Aang in a weary celebration

__

But little did Aang realize that he was not out of danger just yet..before the boy could free his arm of the monster's grasp, the sand which made-up it's body constricted and ultimately crushed the boy's right arm...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" screamed Aang in pain as he delivered a left hook as a last-ditch effort to free himself from the beast

**__**

Rwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

wailed the beast as it loosened it's grip just enough to free the boy and with a one long and echoing wail, he fell to the ground

__

Elsewhere at a nearby location, the young nomad's scream had fallen onto certain water-tribe soldier's ears..

"Whoa, Did you hear that?" asked Sokka in a shocked tone

"Of course I did Snoozles, I mean after all I may be blind I'm not deaf!" said Toph sarcasticly

"Yeah I know but.. doesn't that voice sound familiar to you at all?"

"Not that I know of, but all the more reason for you to move your butt!" said the antsy earth-bender to Sokka, who followed behind her as she kept up with her own running pace

"(huff), (huff), (huff)..Toph wait up!" yelled a worn-out Sokka

"Now that he mentioned it, that scream did kinda remind me of Aang..." she thought as kept running "No way, Twinkle-toes is too strong to be beat, after all he is the Avatar...I'm sure he's ok." Toph reassured herself "Stupid Snoozles! Now he's got me second-guessing everything now, (grr) when we find Aang safe-and-sound I'm gonna rub it in his face for at least a week!" said Toph with a devious smile on her face

__

But the smile quickly left her face, and her pace slowed to a gradual stop as she felt a body lying on the forest floor...an all too familar one at that...

"No..." she said with a gasp

"Toph! (huff)..What's..(huff)..going on.." weezed Sokka as he tried to catch Toph and his breath

"It's him.." Toph said as her blind eyes stared at the floor

"No.." said Sokka barely above a whisper

__

There it lay, the fallen nomad's body: beaten, bruised, and bleeding, right before their very eyes, motionless..

"Aang..what happened? Aang!" said Sokka as knelt over his fallen friend with tears streaming down his face

"Relax Sokka, his heartbeat is normal, he's just been knocked unconscience is all.." Toph assured him

"But by what? I mean look at him! I've never seen him this injured before.." Sokka asked as he looked up to Toph

"Look ahead.."

__

As Sokka looked up, he could not prepare himself for what he was about to see..His eyes roamed the ground until he saw it...the monster's huge motionless body. At that moment all he could think was...

"What IS that thing!?" Sokka yelled to Toph in fear as he pointed at the monster while he went pale and his muscles trembled at the sight

"I have no clue. But whatever it is is obviously what must have attacked the jail.." said Toph

"Well, what do we do now?" asked a more somber Sokka

"How am I supposed to know? You're the idea-guy.." said Toph with her usual smile

"Oh don't you even start with that, after all this was your idea to come out here and.." Sokka interjected as he was interrupted himself

"Hey Snoozles, would ya shut up for a second..." Toph said in her serious voice

"Why? What's going on?" asked Sokka

"Uh..something happening to that thing..so Snoozles I think best you should take a few steps back from that thing..." said the blind earth-bender

__

No sooner had she said that, Shukaku, the monsterous side of Gaara turned back to sand, and like a snake shedding its skin, the sand returned to the earth...

"Whoa, look at that! "It looks like it's melting!" said Sokka

__

Over time the sand that fell from Shukaku's body, began to reveal something buried beneath, two forms that from look of them were human...

"Wait a minute, there's someone there..." exclaimed Sokka as he dug through the huge mound of sand that laid before him

"It's Katara!" yelled Sokka in a taken back attitude as he scooped up his sister out of the sand

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.." thought Toph


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_Time passed from his epic battle and soon the young sand-bender regained conscienceness..._

"Ugh...Where am I? What happened to me?" thought Gaara as he tried to shake off his phantom pains that seem to plague his body

_Not fully-understanding what had happened to him, he awoke only to find himself lying by a fire in a completely different area, surrounded by a huge six-armed, hairy-looking beast, and what looked to be some sort of monkey-lemur hybrid..._

"What the heck is that thing?" thought Gaara as he looked the creatures over

_**Grrrraaaaarrrr.."**_ growled the beast

"Wow..It's huge! I wonder if it's friendly.." thought Gaara as he looked blankly into it's sleep-filled eyes

_Just then the sand-bender heard a rustling in the bushes..._

"Who's there?" Gaara said as got into his fighting stance

"Huh? Oh hey! This is great, you're finally up! I got to go tell Toph.." said a averaged-sized boy with ponytail

"Hey..wait a minute!" the sand-bender said as he pulled the boy back by the neck of his shirt "Would you mind telling me, who you are and what happened to me?" Gaara asked as he looked coldly into his eyes

"You mean...you don't remember?" said the boy with disbelief

"I wouldn't be asking if I did, now would I?.." said Gaara in a slightly irritated tone

"Ok, Ok, there's need to get snippy with me buddy. After all, I was the one who helped save you.."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gaara as his hand left the boy's collar and snapped to his neck "Wait a minute, you know what happened don't you?" asked Gaara

"Well not rea-"

"Tell me what you know..Now!!" yelled Gaara as he started to choke Sokka

"Ok..Ok..I tell yo-" Sokka managed to get out before he was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Mr. Happy Pants, you're awake!" interrupted the voice

"That voice...it sounds so familiar.." said Gaara as he continued choking Sokka

"What? Don't tell me you forgot all about me already?" said a little girl as she appeared from out from the brush

"Toph? Is that you?" asked Gaara in a slightly shocked tone

"In the flesh.." replied the spunky little earth-bender as she stopped in front of Gaara

"What are you doing here? I thought you were captured by a group people called the fire nation..I even met up with a girl named Azula who said the same thing.."

"So you did see her..well for once she was telling the truth. I was...and so was Snoozles over here.." said Toph with a hint of sadness in her voice as she pointed to the choking water-tribe warrior

"Um..hello...I don't mean..to interrupt this love-fest but..could you please..stop..the choking.. now?" said Sokka as his began to get higher and higher

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about you Sokka..It's ok to let him go, He's with me."

"Alright.." said Gaara with a sigh as he tossed Sokka to the ground

_As he clutched his neck with his hand, Sokka tried to regain his breath and his composure.._

_**Thud!!**_

_..but it all for naught.._

"(cough) (cough) (cough) Ok..now really I'm all for adding new people to the group..(cough) but adding a freak like this guy will..

"Freak?" asked Gaara with a psychotic look in his eye

"Oh didn't mean it like that.."

"No one calls me a freak...and lives.."

"Hold on..now wait a minute let's talk about this..Don't be like this...Toph help me!!"

"(sighs) Dude, I'm not in this but.." said Toph as she bent an cylinder out of the ground

_**Slam!!**_

"Huh? Toph!..This isn't funny!...Let Me Out Of Here!! Let me kill him! He must die!!" Gaara yelled as he struggled to get out of his new-found prison

"Nope. You have to cool off first, then I'll let you out.." yelled Toph as she turned to Sokka

"Snoozles come with me.." as she started down the trail

"(Hmph)...since when did she become leader?" thought Sokka as he stayed behind glaring at the Earth-bender

"Snoozles you coming?!" Toph yelled in an irritated tone

"Coming!"

_Later, when they had gotten a safe distance away from the earthen prison that trapped Gaara, the two began their discussion about their new-found companion..._

"Well I hope you just saw how big of a mistake you made for even thinking of adding that mad man to our group." said Sokka

"Nope, that actually never came to mind. All I was going to say was that Gaara is still going to stay with us so I'll need you guys cooperate as a team from now on.." said Toph as she wiped her hands of the ordeal

"What?" yelled "Are you Crazy? Did you not see how he tried to kill me?" Sokka said as he pointed to the cylinder that currently had Gaara trapped

"Um..first off, No I didn't!" said Toph as she waved her hand in front of her face "And Second, you should know our situation by now Snoozles. Aang's been beaten up pretty badly, Katara still recovering from whatever she went through...Right now he's all we've got!" said the earth-bender

"But that guy? That's like letting Zuko join our group! We can't trust him!" retorted Sokka

"You got a better idea?" said Toph bluntly as she pointed her deft finger at Sokka

"Well no but..." stuttered Sokka

"But nothing! Look, I traveled with him before, and he is not as bad as you think he is.."

"But he said he was gonna kill me! And the look he gave me...it kinda makes me think he really wants to too!" whimpered Sokka

"(sighs) Well in his defense you pretty much started it.." said Toph

"What? You got to be kidding me! All I did was call him a.." Sokka as he interrupted by the young tomboy

"You know Snoozles.. for your own safety, I think it would be best if you wouldn't call him that anymore..."

"Fine!..(sighs) So there's no way I can get you to change you mind?" said Sokka in a defeated tone

"Nope. Now that this matter is all settled I think it's time we let him out.."

"Alright, but make sure that you keep him away from me.."

"Heh...Snoozles you're hopeless..."


	21. Chapter 21

It's is finally here, after God only knows how long..X( Sorry bout the delay I had different things pop up over the summer that just killed any chance of me putting this up..until now that is. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I have already started the next chapter so it should be up fairly soon, (at least a week) so keep an eye out for it..

-Hitasu Michima

_**Chapter 21**_

"(_**Knock, Knock, Knock)**_...So Mr. Happy-Pants, are you ready to come out, or do you need another time-out?" taunted Toph playfully

"Oh you're so funny..why don't you just let me out of here..Now!!" yelled Gaara from behind the stone wall

"Well I'm sorry but I can't...that is until you learn how to control that anger of yours.."

"Wow, now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.." said Sokka under his breath

"Cram it Snoozles!" Toph yelled to Sokka

"Ok ok, I get it.." said Sokka in a smart-elec tone

"(huff) Now where was I? Oh yeah..all you have to do is promise me you won't hurt Snoozles over there." said the earth-bender as she pointed to Sokka

"What?"

"You heard me. Just promise you won't hurt him and _mean it_, then I'll let you go...and trust me I'll know if you're lying." said Toph confidently

"You're enjoying this aren't you?..." growled Gaara as he stood in his dark prison

"So what if I am? That's not the issue here. The issue here is you, and your temper. You can't just kill someone just because they look at you the wrong way.."

"Heh..I'll think about it.." said Gaara in a defiant tone

"Well by all means, go ahead and take your time..after all I can and _will_ do this all day. Just ask Snoozles..." said the little tomboy

"I would do what she says, because she'll do it too. Last time, she kept me in there for a whole day.." said Sokka as he lowered his head in shame

"Grrrr...Fine!" said Gaara in a frustrated tone

"Fine what?" asked Toph in a sarastic tone

"Grrrrrr..." growled Gaara from behind the wall

"Come on say the words.." coaxed Toph

" sigh..As long as he promises not to call me a freak again...I promise I won't kill the pony-tailed weakling, You have my word." said Gaara in a more relaxed tone

"Good enough for me. Ok, stand back Gaara!" said Toph as she stood away from the earthen prison

_The girl got into her stance and exhaled a deep breath. With one stomp of her left foot, the stone cylinder that had trapped Gaara quickly descended back into the earth. _

_For a brief moment the young sand-bender stood in shock as he watched the wall go down with such speed...but eventually he stepped out and made his way towards Sokka.._

"Eep!" Sokka squealed as he got into a squatting position as he tried to cover himself up

"(sighs) A deal's a deal..you're safe...for now." said Gaara as he turned his back to Sokka and began walked toward Toph

"Wait a minute...was that supposed to make me feel better? You were getting ready to kill me just a few seconds ago, and if it wasn't for Toph getting involved I probably would be! Now I'm supposed pretend like it never happened?" Sokka yelled as he pointed his boomerang at the young sand-bender's back

"I don't see what the big deal is. I apologized for my actions, and even gave you my word that I would not hurt you..and unlike some people I never go back on it.." said Gaara in an irritated tone

"Hmph..yeah well I wish I could believe that.." huffed Sokka as he turned his face from Gaara

"Snoozles, stop provoking him." said Toph as she grabbed Sokka by his shirt and drug him away from Gaara

"No Toph, I won't! We can't trust this guy any farther than you can see with your own eyes...I think it's time he left." said Sokka in a low and unusually serious tone as he left the campsite

"Really? Is that what you really think?" asked Toph as caught up to Sokka

"Yeah, that is what I think!" said Sokka in a stern voice as he kept walking

"Let me tell you, I know first-hand the guy isn't all bad. I mean think about it..if he wanted to kill you, you would already be dead by now, wouldn't you?" asked the little earth-bender in a matter-of-factly tone

"I guess you right..but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust him."

"Don't worry bout that, it will come in time.."

"Alright.."

"You know what you gotta do now right?

"Yeah I do, but I'm not gonna like it..will you be there to back me up if I say something wrong?"

"Sure will. Let's go." said Toph as she led Sokka back to the campsite

* * *

_A few minutes later at the campsite.._

"Gaara! Hey Garra, can you come here for a sec?"

"Hey Mr. Happy-Pants! Where are you?" yelled Toph as they both searched for Gaara

"He's not here..where could he have gone?" said Sokka

"I don't know..but we need to find him fast.." said Toph


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22  
**_

"Come on Toph. Let's go and get Appa, it will be a lot easier if we search by air." said Sokka as he stopped and turned back to the campsite

"That's the first good idea you've had all day.." said Toph with her usual attitude as she slid to a stop and turned in the other direction in one smooth motion

_The young duo trekked back to the campsite as fast as they could through the forest that made camp in. Within a few minutes they got back to the site and we're about to take off with Appa until.._

"Wait a sec!" yelled Toph as she stopped in front of Appa

"Why? What is it?" said Sokka as he hopped off of Appa and landed next to Toph

"What about Twinkle-Toes and Sugar Queen? I mean they aren't in the best of shape to be leaving them alone are they? Shouldn't someone stay with them, you know just in case?"

"Oh man, I didn't think of that...(grr)..What are we going to do now?" said Sokka as he slapped forehead in defeat

"(sigh)..You're gonna have to go without me Snoozles..I'm staying with them.."

"What, me?! I can't! You saw how he was..He's even crazier than Azula! He'll kill me for sure!"

"He is nothing like her. You understand me?!" yelled Toph as she looked into Sokka's cowardly eyes with her own piercing eyes, clenching Sokka's collar with her hands all the while

"Y-Yeah sure.." stammered Sokka in disbelief at Toph's reaction

"(sigh) Listen Snoozles, you have to do it. After all, I wouldn't do much good finding people from the air anyway." said Toph in a calmer tone as she let go of Sokka

"Yeah but.." said Sokka as cut off by the young earthbender

"No buts! Besides you were just about to make peace with the guy, am I right?"

_The two stared silently at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, each not showing signs of backing down.. at least until.._

"Alright fine..(gulp)..I'll do it. Take care of Katara and Aang, I'll be back...hopefully" said Sokka as he made his way back to Appa

_After a couple of minutes of packing supplies for the trip, and mentally psyching himself for what was come, he was finally ready to take off.._

"Be careful, Snoozles."

"Hmph..be careful she says..she's pretty much throwing me to the hounds.." thought Sokka to himself as he mounted Appa "Alright I'll try..Appa, Yip-Yip!" said Sokka to Toph as he cracked the reign against Appa's huge furry body

_The huge six-armed bison let out one loud roar, and with that, both the boy and the bison took off into the sky in search of Gaara.._

"Good Luck." thought Toph as the beast went out of view "..(sigh) Well now that's he's gone, I better-" said Toph just before she was cut off by a loud noise

_**BOOOM!!**_

"What was that?!" she said as she got into a riding stance, waiting for something to happen

_Almost out of nowhere, a huge gust of wind began to kick up and tear through the camp knocking her off her feet..._

"Whoa-a-a-a-a!!" she yelled as she was blown back on the ground "(Grrr...) Where could it be coming from?" thought Toph as clutched the ground and bent a wall of stone in front of her using her feet to offer her some resistance from the strong gales crashing upon her

_The young earthbender stood behind the stone wall, and glanced over each side, and exhaled a deep breath.._

"I've got a bad feeling about this.."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chap, the next one is mainly revolve around Sokka and his search for Gaara. I'm going to busy in the upcoming days so I'm hoping to have it done by next week, but there's always a chance that I can get it done before then so till then ****keep your eyes peeled!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the huge wait..too much drama in my life, and not enough down time. Hopefully things will get better. Anyway Let's start Chapter 23!!

_**Chapter 23**_

_Elsewhere high above the forest, Sokka continues his search for the rogue sandbender little does he know that things are about to take a interesting turn.._

"Well this isn't going as well as I had planned..I can't see anything with all these trees in the way!" yelled Sokka in defeat as laid on Appa's fur "We should just head back...What do you think Appa?"

***Raaaaar!!* **roared Appa in defiance as it turned to look at Sokka

"Alright, Alright..fine! We'll do it your way..just try not to put me in too much dange-"

_Without warning, Appa descended into the forest, in an almost a dive-bomb position..._

"Appa!! What are you doing?!?" yelled Sokka as he held on for dear life

_Faster and faster, the huge bison's body flew toward the forest until they got dangerously close.._

"Appa, Watch out!! You are not gonna make it!!!" Sokka yelled as he clenched the Bison's fur, as he closed his eyes

_In a split second, the bison shifted its weight to avoid a head-on collision, and as he tried to pull up it crash-landed onto the ground. The sheer force from the impact caused a shockwave that toppled a good number of trees around them..not to mention, flinging off a certain young water-tribe warrior knocking him temperially unconcsious.._

"*groans*"

_Minutes later, Sokka manages to wake up from the accident only to find a familiar figure standing over his achy body.._

"You're up, that's a good sign." The figure said as he bent down to see Sokka's face "That was some crash..I heard it from at least a mile away.."

"Who...Who are you?" said Sokka still dazed as he was helped up by the man that stood before him

"Have you forgotten me already? My name is Gaara." said the young sandbender as he stared into his eyes

_Sokka could feel his body wanting to tense up as the young man said his name, but instead he forced himself to try and keep calm..seconds passed like minutes as they both stood without talking, that is until Sokka broke the silence.._

"Well..isn't this ironic?" Sokka managed to say as he forced himself to make conversation with his rescuer

"What is?" said Gaara as turned to walk away almost uninterested

"The fact I went out to find rescue you, but instead you are the one doing the rescuing." chuckled Sokka nervously

_Gaara was frozen in his place by Sokka's last comment..again the eerie tension built between the two, but this time the silence was broken by the sandbender..._

"Hmph..You said it yourself that you didn't want me around, so yet why did you follow me?" asked Gaara in a irritated tone

"Well..Toph was right. We don't stand a chance against the fire nation without your help right now..Would you consider coming back?"

"Why should I help you? I don't even belong here! This time, this place...it is confusing. I'm tired off it!" yelled Gaara he turned back to Sokka

"All the more reason to come with us rite? I don't know if u know this but Aang is the Avatar, so if you do have some sort of problem I'm sure he would be a god person to see." said Sokka in an oddly calm voice

"*sigh* Fine. But I will not take orders from anyone do you understand?" said Gaara with an almost twisted look on his face

"Crystal.." said Sokka watching Gaara leaving all the while feeling his throat wanting to close up from the fear that was building up "*whew* Toph....I did it..Hmm..I wonder what yer doing now.." he thought to himself while was alone

_Over on the othere side of the forest, things weren't going well for Toph.._

"Dang it!! The wind is too strong to attack from here, I have to get closer...but how?" she thought as she sat behind her ever-shrinking rock shield "Wait I know!!" she said as she snapped her fingers

_She stood up and got in her stance, inhaling as big a breath as she could then exhaled it, and fell backwards against the dirt. When she did, she bent the earth that she had hit and formed a set of armor for herself_

Now then..Let's play.


	24. Chapter 24

I wanna take this time to express my thanks to all who has read this story in my hiatus. Thank you. Things have been insane from the death of my 3 previous computers to

completely losing all my story chapters.

Anyway I am offically back for more! Without further ado lets start the long awaited next chapter..

_Chapter 24_

_Charging toward the ever-gusting winds as if her life depended on it, Toph darted toward the source of the winds what _

_she found she could not believe.._

"Twinkle-Toes, It's you! You're awake!" yelled Toph as bent the rocks back into the ground and ran to newly woken Aang

_Although unbeknown to the tiny earth-bender something was wrong. Aang had indeed come to...somewhat. He was__ physically__ awake  
_

_but in his mind, he was unaware that his epic fight with Shukaku had ended.._

"I can't believe you're awake so soon, I thought sure that you were badly hurt..Sokka's gonna flip _"_ said Toph with a big grin on her face as she got close to Aang_  
_

_At that moment the ominous winds started to pick up speed and with relative ease the gusts ultimately flung Toph into a nearby tree.. _

"Ahhhh!" yelled Toph as she hit the tree and fell to the ground "Well this..could be a problem.." Toph groaned in disbelief as she laid strewn against the ground

"Come on out monster! I will make pay for what you did!" yelled Aang as he was blinded with rage as he bent n hurled air balls at the surrounding area

_As the gusting winds intensified, Toph bent the ground around her into a shelter from the incoming debris.._

"So that's what this is all about..He's still thinks he still fighting the sand monster. (sighs) I got to find a way to snap him out of it, otherwise I'm toast.." thought Toph as she

hid behind her wall of stone as she looked for a opening

_After biding her time for little while, Toph noticed a small opening in-between the attacks and made a break for Aang hoping to quell his anger.._

"Aang! Its me Toph! Snap out of it Twinkle-toes!" she yelled to him as she continuously pressed to snap her friend out of his trance

_But to no avail, Aang could not listen to reason due to his unbridaled fury, and the more she resisted the more his fury grew.._

"Come on you're stronger than this...Fight it!" yelled Toph as she tried to hold her ground while gale after tremendous gale threatened to blow her away

"I'm running out of time..What could possibly be his problem?" Toph thought to herself as she bent wall after wall of earth to keep herself safe

_As she looked around to find her next source of shelter, Toph started to sense tiny vibrations amongst the others caused __by Aang. _

_Vibrations that could be caused by teardrops hitting the ground. That's when it hit her.._

"Katara.. that's it! That's why he isn't listening to me..he doesn't know that Sugar Queen's alright!"she said to herself happily "So basically all I have to do is show him she's ok...great." she sighed as dodged attack after attack "

How am I gonna show him the truth if he won't listen?" thought Toph


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 24**_

_Meanwhile in another spot in the jungle, Sokka was racking his brain on how to "make nice" with his new traveling companion.._

"So..G-Gaara is it?" asked Sokka as tried to keep his fear of Gaara hidden but to no avail

"Thats right." said Gaara plainly as they trekked back to Appa through a large grassy patch inside the forest

"So Gaara, I just gotta know..Who are you? Why do you insist on traveling along with us?" asked Sokka genuinely

_Gaara stopped dead in his tracks and looked Sokka in eye.._

"Do you really want to know?" asked Gaara

"Yeah I do" said Sokka in an unshaken voice

"Fine. If it will put your mind at ease about me, I will tell you. My name is Gaara of the Sand Village, I am the Kaze-Kage or

Head Ninja of my people." said Gaara

"Whoa...You're a ninja?" asked Sokka in amazement

"Yes, I am. Though I have no idea how I got here, I'm trying to find a way to get back home.." said Gaara as he started trekking to Appa yet again as Sokka started trailed behind

_Without warning, Sokka hopped in front of Gaara, just brimming with excitment.._

"Wow, a real ninja! That is so awesome! Can you teach me some moves?" said Sokka as he poked Gaara in the ribs with his elbow with a mischeivous grin on his face

"Heh..Maybe." said Gaara as he gave Sokka a half-smile

"Sweet.." said Sokka with a goofy smile on his face

As the two continued onward, they noticed the six-armed bison named Appa, was just in sight nibbling some leaves from the nearby tree..

"We're almost there I take it?" asked Gaara flatly

"Yup. As soon as we get to Appa, we can go back to the campsite." said Sokka as he continued onward

"Then before we go I have to ask you something.." said Gaara as he stopped yet again and eyed Sokka

"What is it Gaara?" said Sokka in a more relaxed tone

"Where is Toph? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" said Gaara in genuine concern

"Oh her? She was going to come with me but thought it would be to stay at the campsite guarding Aang and Katara as they recover." said Sokka

"Why do you ask? Do you miss her or something?" asked Sokka

"No no..just a bad feeling I have is all..Can we hurry?" said Gaara in a serious voice

"No problem. Just hop on Appa and I'll get you there.." said Sokka

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"What was that?" yelled Gaara as the two piled on Appa

"I don't know but we really should hurry..Appa YipYip!" yelled Sokka as the flew into the air outta sight


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 25**_

"Sokka where's Toph? Isn't she supposed to be with u?" asked in a semi-worried tone

"Well she decided to stay with Katara and Aang, because they've been hurt" said Sokka

"What? How?" yelled Gaara as he grabbed Sokka by the collar

"I don't know! All I know is that there was that everyone, including u was covered in sand.  
As you already know, you were injured as well. We nursed you back to health but Katara and Aang  
haven't woke up yet."

"Who did this?" yelled Gaara as he shook Sokka by the neck

"We don't know! Before we rescued you however we did see a huge creature, it looked like a raccoon  
but as quickly as we saw it crumbled to sand, Isn't that the weirdest thing?" asked Sokka nervously

_Gaara froze in terror as the realization sunk into his already muddled mind..he had done this and he was alone responsible.._

"I understand." said Gaara as he let go of Sokka  
"Sokka from here on we are gonna split up, I have a feeling that sound that we heard earlier came from camp so if we come in from  
different directions to cut off their escape" s

"Smart strategy. Which one of us should go in first?" asked Sokka

"I'll go since most likely are enemies are fire benders. You'll be needed to guard their only other escape route. Now go there isn't much time, take Appa north of the camp, I'll take the southern route." said Gaara in a fearless tone

"But wont u need Appa? How r u gonna get there?" asked Sokka

"I'm a ninja remember?" as he turned to the edge of Appa's back

"Wait what are you think-?" said Sokka quickly

_With that he dived off of Appa, bent a ledge of sand underneath his feet, and sailed out of sight_

"Wow that guy is so cool.." said Sokka with a childlike grin on his face "Well you heard the man, Yip-yip Appa!" said Sokka as they flew to their new destination

_Meanwhile at the camp, things were heating up between the two young benders.._

"Twinkle-toes? Snap out of it! Whatever you went through is over now, Katara is fine!" said the little earth-bender

_But to no avail..In fact just the mere mention of Katara's name sent the monk deeper into his rage-fueled frenzy, and as a result the monk unleashed a wave against Toph.._

"Whoa!_"yelled Toph as she burrowed into the ground to avoid the attack _

_"Where are you"said Aang as he muttered under his breath_

_At that moment, Toph popped out of the ground and delivered a uppercut to aang's jaw, taking away his vertical base.._

"Got'em that time.." thought Toph as she stood over the nomad "Aang are you ok?" said Toph as she inched close to the nomad's body _  
_

_ but it wasn't enough..for as soon as she got above his body, the crafty nomad bent a rock pillar catching Toph in her jaw, sending her flying.._

"I got to give the boy credit he's getting better with visualizing then attacking.." thought Toph as she was free-falling to the ground

_Just when all looked bleak for the little earth-bender, her body managed to land on a large mound of sand, saving her life..._

"Aaang! What going on? She's your ally isn't she?" yelled Gaara as he safely laid Toph on the ground with his sand

"One last chance..Give..me..back...Katara!" yelled Aang in his enraged avatar state

"But I don't.." said Gaara as he was interrupted

"...Aang?" said a familiar voice from the camp

_Footsteps slowly approached the battle-site, the leaves that surrounded them rustled as the steps got closer.._

"..Aang is that you?" said the voice as a body shuffled out of the leaves

"Katara?" said Aang as he gradually drifted out of the Avatar State and ran to meet Katara "Thank the Spirits you are ok!" said Aang as he tried to stop the tears from flowing down his eyes

_As Katara and Aang reunite, Gaara checks on Toph and on the severity of her injuries..._

***sighs*** "You know I cant believe you fared so well against him..with the power i was sensing earlier, the injuries should have been more severe.." said Gaara with a sense of relief

"I didn't really...when he's in go into the avatar state, he can still remember some people and is able to control himself to a certain point..but anyway for saving me back there. I appreciate it.." said Toph with a slight blush as she groaned

"No problem you did the same for me not once but twice...I'm in your debt." said Gaara with a slight blush

_Meanwhile in a nearby location, The Fire Nation Azula plots her next move.._

"Princess Azula, it seems the fighting has finally stopped shall we go in while their members are hurt?" said a fire-nation soldier_  
_

"No..That newcomer...he's quite strong. He might even be stronger than the Avatar..we need to tell Dad about this new little development, send the messenger-hawk. Let him know that I'm going to eliminate this problem myself..." said Azula


End file.
